


Dinnertime

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Learning As You Go [7]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, <i>here</i> Andy is!" Ewan swings Andy around and turning him right-side up. "Where'd you come from?"</p><p>Andy grins up at Jude, dizzy and breathless. "I was always just here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinnertime

"You seen Andy?"

Looking up from the fridge, Jude sees Ewan standing in the doorway, holding tight to a pair of squirming legs hooked over his shoulder. "Nope."

"Daddy!" Andy squeals. "I'm right here!"

Jude cracks open his beer and cocks his head. "Did you hear something?"

"I think the neighbours have a new cat."

"Papa!"

"So what're we having for dinner?" Ewan says. "I've got this sack of potatoes here..."

"Kinda wriggly."

"I'm not potatoes!"

"But they've got maggots, I was going to say, so we'll have to have something else."

"Chips!" says the maggoty sack of potatoes.

"Chips're made of potatoes," Ewan says. "Oh, _here_ Andy is!" He swings Andy around and turning him right-side up. "Where'd you come from?"

Andy grins up at Jude, dizzy and breathless. "I was always just here."

"Oh yeah?" Laughing, Jude ruffles his hair and says to Ewan, "You want a beer?"

"Nah, I've gotta go and get chips." Ewan tickles Andy. "Chip shop or McDonald's?"

"McDonald's!"

Ewan pulls a face, but Jude just shrugs. "Shouldn't have given him a choice. You know better." Setting his beer down on the counter, Jude pulls out his wallet and hands Ewan a couple of notes. "Get me something at the chip shop while you're out."

Slinging a giggling Andy under one arm, Ewan rolls his eyes. "Yes, Master."


End file.
